Lying
by Juliet.4
Summary: No one can hold on to a promise in a ninja world. Itachi promised to never let her go. She knows he is lying, but still she pretends and believes him...R


"I have some news…" Tsunade said and looked at Yuki.

"Your father died on a mission today." the words hung in the air.

"Thank you for the information Lady Tsunade." Yuki slowly bowed and walked away. She was scheduled for a mission today and she had every intention of finishing it. As she walked out of the Hokage Tower she met with her partner Neji. Yuki nodded and they were on their way.

It was a normal B ranked mission: returning a scroll to the Land of Rivers. Nothing a Jōnin and a Chūnin couldn't handle. After the mission was over and the scroll was returned Neji and Yuki headed home.

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked out of the blue.

"Little tired but no biggie. You?" Yuki answered.

"I meant how are you feeling about the death of your father?"

"…"

"I'm fine." Yuki exhaled after what seemed like an eternity. She quickened her pace.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know he meant the world to you." he said and put an arm on her shoulder. Yuki stopped walking.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to act this way around me. I am your friend and I know you care more than you care to admit." he said, turned her around and looked her in the eyes, searching for any emotion.

"Neji, I'm fine."

"Then why don't I believe you?!"

"I don't know, but really I am fine." Yuki answered.

Neji let go of her shoulder and she started walking towards home.

"Fine, let's get back to the village." Neji said and quickly followed Yuki.

"_Yeah, back to now an empty house, where no one is waiting for me. No one is there to boil the tea for me and ask me about my day. There is now just an empty house."_ Yuki thought.

When the two reached the gates of Konoha Naruto was already waiting for them. As soon as he saw them he ran to Yuki and hugged her.

"I just heard. I'm so sorry!"

Yuki padded his back.

"Thank you Naruto." she said and pulled out of his hug.

"Neji, could you write today's report alone? I am really tired."

"Of course." Neji answered.

Yuki waved goodbye to the two boys and went home. At home she looked at the answering machine. The inbox was full of condolences and remorse. Yuki didn't care about that. She went straight to her father's study and looked at the pictures he hung on the wall right before he went on that fatal mission.

There were several pictures of her family including one of her mother, who vanished one day. Yuki didn't care about different versions of why her mother left. She still loved her.

Yuki put down the picture of her mother and looked at the last three pictures. The first one was of her when she was 8 months old; the second one was shot when she became a Chunin. And the third picture was of Yuki and of her father. It was captured the day she finished top of her class at the academy. Her dad was so proud that day. After the diploma was given, Yuki ran to her dad, he lifted her in the air and spun her around.

"I miss you daddy." Yuki said and tears started pouring from her eyes. She took the picture and went to her room. She put the picture on her bedside table, climbed in the bed, curled into a ball and wept.

The window suddenly opened and in came Itachi. He took off his Akatsuki robe and climbed in her bed. He hugged her.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here. I'm sorry about your dad, I know he was everything to you." he whispered and stroked her hair.

"I know kunoichi aren't supposed to show any kind of emotion but right now I am nothing more than a girl who lost her daddy." Yuki said with a shaky voice.

"I understand and it's okay. You were hurt, so you just cry. But just know that I am here and that you are safe." Itachi said and kissed her hand.

The two lovers stayed like that for three whole hours.

"Never let me go." Yuki suddenly weakly said.

"I won't, I promise." he said with a pause.

"I know you're lying." she said and closed her eyes.

Itachi kissed her on the forhead and hugged her tighter.

"I know."he said and closed his eyes.

* * *

I hope you liked it. :) And I am working on The Intern and the Flying lessons :) soon I will post that too :D  
Till then have fun:D  
J*


End file.
